The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing same, which are suited for use in, for example, a semiconductor device equipped with a trench gate IGBT (insulated gate bipolar transistor).
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-140885 (Patent Document 1) discloses an IE (injection enhancement) type trench gate IGBT having a cell formation region comprised essentially of a first linear unit cell region having a linear active cell region, a second linear unit cell region having a linear hole collector cell region, and a linear inactive cell region therebetween.